Fuuta Diner
by DJ Juliette
Summary: Welcome to Fuuta Diner, where you can sing on our stage and enjoy our delicious desserts. Maybe if you’re lucky, become the next Pop star of Japan! Welcoming to the stage is Sakura Kinomoto! ‘I closed my eyes and believed I could do it.’
1. Late and I Forgot!

**This is my second fic so it probably might not be original (I think) or good (I think) but Please enjoy it!**

**I don't own CCS!**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BE- click

_Damn alarm clock…_ I rolled on my side, attempting to get some sleep.

BEEP! BEEP!

I grumpily threw the covers off my bed, grabbed my alarm clock, and threw it at the wall. There was a satisfying crashing sound as I smiled sleepily. I yawned and stretched. _Crap! Should have checked the time first!_ I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

Luckily, I had my wristwatch. I always forget to take my watch off before I go to bed... and before I get in the shower. Thank god it's water-proof. Alright, enough about watches. I checked the time. 7:34 A.M. It took a while before that registered in my mind. My bright emerald orbs widened. _Crap! I'm late for work again! Damn it!_

Why does this keep happening to me? I tend to be late for work most of the time. It's not my fault. That alarm clock is sooo annoying! Then again, it was built for that anyway. Where do I work? Fuuta Diner. I only sing there and I'm usually nothing special, but you should see it! It's the most popular dessert restaurant ever! Today's our busiest day! Do you know why? You probably don't and I don't remember. Still I can't believe I'm late! I was supposed to be at work an hour ago! Sure, Im only 16 but that can't stop me from working, now can it?

I hurriedly took a shower, making sure to wash my hair with the cherry shampoo my best friend, Tomoyo Daidoji, gave me for my birthday last year. Wrapping a towel around myself, I ran to my closet and grabbed a light pink shirt, dark denim jeans, and some hot pink sandals. I didn't have time for anything else. I ran downstairs. Grabbing my keys, I ran out the door, forgetting to dry my wet, auburn hair. Oh well, I don't have time!

* * *

"She's late again." Chiharu said, checking her watch. "Why can't that girl just set her alarm clock or something?!" She tied her apron on and started the stove as the sound of girls screaming outside continued.

"AHH! I can't take it anymore! If they don't shut up, I'll make them shut up!" Said a blonde employee, Miya Takahashi as she glared at the glass door that revealed a bunch of girls.

There was lipstick smudges on the glass doors as someone of the girls were pushed against the doors. Why were there so many girls outside? There is only one name that makes the female population go crazy: Xiao Lang Li a.k.a Syoaran Li.

Let me give you more details. Syoaran Li is coming to Fuuta Diner to sing as their guest star. Sakura is going to sing with him because let's face it; the girl's got a heck of a beautiful voice. She might even become a star one day, you know?

"I don't care if he is a celebrity! I'm gonna fucking snap!" She yelled.

"Miyu-chan, calm down." Rika said in a calm voice. Miyu went to the employee locker room, mumbling angrily. "Should we let them in now?" Rika asked turning her attention to her friends, Tomoyo, who was holding a video camera tapping everything, and Chiharu. They nodded.

Rika went to the glass door and turned the 'Sorry, we're closed' to the 'Open' sign. It was silent for a few minutes. It was really actually relaxing until the girls came in screaming and talking... and screaming some more. They all settled in the seating part of the café, near the stage where Xiao Lang Li was supposed to perform.

Chiharu got some earplugs and put them in her ears while Tomoyo was making a video called, "What girls do when they see their fave celebrity." Rika sweat dropped at the two as she decided to call Sakura's cell.

Rika pulled out her phone and dialed her number. Then Sakura burst through the doors, making everyone go silent. The doors slammed against the white walls causing a dent in them and shaking utensils on shelves. Tomoyo directed her camera on her. Rika shut her phone.

* * *

_What's with everyone? I come in and they act like I'm some celebrity or something. Oh now I remember why today was so important. The celebrity guy is coming to sing with me. _I walked to the kitchen. All the girls went back to talking. They probably thought him. You know, their '_dream_ guy'.

The first thing I saw was Tomoyo flashed a camera in my face. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Chiharu said. Did she have ear plugs in her ears? I held a curious expression but nonetheless, nodded.

"Kawaii! Sakura-chan, your hair looks longer when it's wet like that." Tomoyo complimented obviously still filming. Well, if it was Tomoyo, I had to take it as a compliment.

I walked to the employee bathroom, where I found another employee, Miyu, fixing her hair. She looked at me.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan!" She said. She raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your hair?" She asked. I looked at one of the mirrors. My hair was all over the place.

I groaned. I can't go out their like this! I forgot my purse too! I mentally slapped myself again. I'm always forgetting!

"Here, you can borrow this." She said, handing me a pink rubber band and two chopsticks for my hair. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing the rubber band and chopsticks. I quickly put my hair in a neat bun, leaving a strand, and stuck the chopsticks in.

"Are you nervous?" Miyu asked, putting her cap on backwards. I slightly nodded.

"A little." I said, smiling nervously. She patted my back.

"I'm sure you'll do fine! You have the most angelic voice ever!" She said smiling boyishly. I smiled at the praise.

"In a way, I'm kinda jealous." She said smiling weakly. "Ganbatte, ne?" She left with her hands behind her head. I blinked looking at her retreating figure.

_Jealous of me? What does that mean?_ I held my breathe as I heard Rika say Syoaran Li's name.

**How'd you like it? Please review! I need to know if I should delete it or continue!**

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Show Time!

**Juliet: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I really appreciated your reviews.**

**Sky: Though it wouldn't have hurt ya to atleast review, people who didn't…**

**Juliet: Ignoring her, I don't own CCS so please enjoy! :)**

**Sky: I hope they feel guilty… **

**Juliet: You're a sadist, aren't you?**

* * *

"Sakura-chan?!" Tomoyo yelled from backstage. Syoaran Li had already done his solo already! There were so many people moving around back here, you couldn't see anything or anyone.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm right here." Sakura said from behind her. Tomoyo smiled at her.

"Good, because I have to tell you something." Tomoyo said a little nervously. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, shoot." She said. Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the piercing sound of the microphone.

"Hey, everyone!" Miyu's voice boomed through the air, silencing the chatting fan girls. "Alright, there's been a change of plans. Our employee, Sakura Kinomoto, will be singing a solo," She said. There was a large amount of annoyed groaning.

"Hey, hey, hey! Shut up!" She yelled in the microphone. The girls immediately shut up. "This was Mrs. Yelan Li's idea anyway, mou. Anyway, after that Syoaran Li will chose a girl of his chose to come up here and sing with him. How's that?" She smirked. There was a bunch of gasping and excited whispers.

You could tell everyone was surprised, shocked, and well, excited. I mean, come on, getting a chance to sing on stage with a celebrity, not to mention the guy of your dreams, is a one-in-a-lifetime chance, don't you think?

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, her left eye slightly twitching. Tomoyo smiled nervously.

"And that's it." Tomoyo said. Sakura's eyes suddenly widened.

"What the hell Tomoyo?!" Sakura whispered loudly. "I can't go out there by myself! I mean, I'd feel atleast a little bit more comfortable with someone up there with me! Even a celebrity!"

"Well, Yelan-san asked this." Tomoyo said. "She's the most powerful woman in all of Asia, not to mention the most respected lady in Hong Kong. She writes our checks you know. We can't do anything about it. Sorry, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she walked off the stage to the kitchen where Chiharu was busily making sweets.

Girls plus shows equals lots of sweets and that equals happy customers and that equals lots of money! YYYYAAAAYYYY for money!

Sakura's shoulders slumped. _The only people out there are girls and they're all here just for Syoaran Li. Nobody's here for me. This is going to be so embarrassing!_

"Well, this bites." Miyu said appearing out of nowhere. "Poor little Sakura going out there all by herself, like a little lost puppy." She said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Miyu… -chan?"

"I don't get it. You've done this over a million times. Why are you nervous now?" Miyu asked. Sakura pondered the question in her mind. "Don't you love to sing?"

"Well, yeah but-" Miyu shook her head. Sakura sighed long.

"Well, will you go with me?" Sakura asked. Miyu seemed ataken back.

"M-me?!" She yelled. Sakura nodded.

"No! Nah-uh! First of all, I've never sung before in my life and I don't plan on it! Do you even know why Yelan-san requested you do a solo?" Miyu asked incredulously.

_Now that she mentions it, why did Yelan-san request it? It's not like she's heard me sing before or anything…is it?_

Miyu sighed. "It's because of Tomoyo, Chiharu, me, Rika, and everyone!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura's eye's widened as she brought her hands to her mouth. "We all know you love to sing, so why not make it a reality? Come on Sakura, live a little. Calm down, you can do this!" She encouraged.

Sakura closed her eyes. "Alright. If it will make you guys happy, fine." Sakura said. Miyu smiled boyishly.

"Awesome! Gotta go and introduce ya! Good Luck!" Miyu said, stepping unto the stage infront of the crowd.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry, minna-san, for the delay! Anyway, so, those of you who are just getting here: Welcome to Fuuta Diner, where you can enjoy our scrumptious desserts, made by Chiharu Mihara, and sing onstage!" She said.

"Maybe if you're lucky, become the next stars of Japan, ne?" She said winking to the audience. "Welcoming to the stage, Sakura Kinomoto!"

Upon hearing her name, Sakura silently held her breath. _I closed my eyes and believed I could do it…_

There was clapping as Miyu left the stage. Miyu gave the thumbs-up as she passed Sakura. Sakura walked unto the stage and closed her eyes, her right hand clutching the good luck necklace her mother gave her before her death.

_Please mom. Give me courage. _Everyone was totally silent as the music started. Sakura softly gripped the microphone.

_"Kisetsu ga sukoshi ugoita ki ga suru  
hizashi mo mijikaku itsuka zurete  
futari no basu Wa kawaranai machi  
hashitteiru koto hotto shiteta"_

She slightly opened her eyes and looked to where Chiharu and everyone where. Miyu was leaning against the counter, smiling, and Tomoyo was taping everything.

_"Mado no soto itsumo mitai Ni miteru anata  
soshite watashi mo mane Wo shiteiru  
itsumo mitai Ni"_

Sakura gripped her necklace tighter and started to sing with a more confident voice.

_"Nee futari wa onaji na no ka na  
ikitai basho wa namattetatte iin da yo ne  
nee futari wa onaji na no ka na  
itoshii kimochi anata no shisen wa ima mienakute_

_futari no basu wa kawaranai machi  
hashitteiru koto hotto shiteta_

_ume kaketa hitotsu mikoono hashini hikabu  
ugoku tsumoino naizu utaimo  
samishi teshiru ne"_

Miyu had started clapping and soon everyone joined her. Sakura smiled a little.

_"Nee futari wa shinjiteru ka na  
wasu moru kue wo kimoo kawashita yakusoku  
nee futari wa shinjiteru ka na  
kisetsu no saki wo anata no kotoba ima doze no hotto_

_nee futari wa onaji na no ka na  
ikitai basho wa namattetatte iin da yo ne  
nee futari wa onaji na no ka na  
itoshii kimochi anata no shisen wa ima mienakute"_

Sakura ended. The steady clapping stopped. It was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop. _I knew it! I was terrible! I knew I shouldn't have done this! This is so-_

Suddenly, the café was filled with applause and whistles. Sakura eyes widened.

"Encore!!" Miyu yelled before she was jabbed in the ribs by Chiharu. "What?" She asked harshly. Sakura lightly laughed.

"Encore! Encore!" The audience repeated. Tomoyo ran up to the microphone stand and calmed the crowd down.

Sakura exited the stage. She was greeted by Rika, Chiharu, and Miyu.

"You were wonderful, Sakura-chan." Rika smiled softly.

"That was soooo beautiful!" Chiharu said rubbing her eyes to stop tears of joy.

"I knew you could do it!" Miyu declared as she slapped Sakura's back. Sakura smiled.

"Arigato minna." She said.

"Kinomoto…Sakura?" A voice said behind her. Sakura's eyes went wide as did the other girls. _I-I can't believe it…This is….!!_

* * *

**Okay! Finished! Sorry for the long chapter! The song was Futari No Kisetsu Ga by: Nozomi Sasaki**

**(rubs back of head)** **I guess I got carried away there huh? Hope you weren't too bored.**

**It took me an hour to type! It's now 3:18A.M! Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Joanna: Speaking of that, why are you still up? I'm sleeping here!**


	3. No Air

**Juliette: I'm on a roll. Just finished A Way To His Heart and I'm not finished yet.**

**Emi: Yeah, we see that.**

**Joanna: See America? I have to put up with _this_ everyday... for the rest of my life. If this keeps up, I'm gonna end up lonely with 17 cats all named Kitred.**

**Juliette: What the hell is that supposed to mean?!**

**Emi: SOOO! We don't own CCS but Clamp does so go complain to them, all right? Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Juliette: Why do you always steal the spotlight?**

**Emi: Because it's fun! **

* * *

_T-This was…!_

"Yelan-san!" Sakura and the girls bowed deeply. _The most powerful woman in all of Asia talking to me?! _

Yelan bowed lightly. Her light black hair was in a long ponytail. "Ah, do you mind if I call you Sakura?" She asked. Sakura nodded vigorously.

She smiled gently. "Well then, Sakura-san. I simply enjoyed your singing and would like to introduce you to my children. That is, if you're alright with that." Sakura nodded.

Four girls popped out of nowhere looking at Sakura through excited filled eyes.

"These are my daughters: Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, and Shiefa Li." She introduced. The girls bowed.

"Oh my god, you're so kawaii!" Fanren exclaimed. The other girls agreed.

"You have a wonderful voice!" Fuutie exclaimed also.

"Can you teach me?!" Feimei asked.

"Can we keep her?!" Shiefa asked Yelan. Yelan smiled at her daughter but cleared her throat, meaning stop drowning her with questions and leave immediately.

"Oh! It was nice meeting you, Sakura-chan!" They cried in unison. Then they swarmed Chiharu asking about how she made her snacks.

"And this is my son, Syoaran Li." She said. A tall, chestnut haired boy stood next to Yelan. His eyes were an amber color but if you looked closely, you could see tiny specks of gold. Not that Sakura was looking closely or anything but you really couldn't miss them. Sakura found herself staring but stopped when she realized he was staring at her as well.

"Um, hello." Sakura said lamely. Miyu, who was secretly watching this, slapped her forehead.

"Hey." He replied as he put his hands in his pockets. Miyu muttered something to Yelan and they walked to… somewhere.

"You have a great voice." He said, looking at the stage, obviously not looking at her face. Sakura smiled brightly.

"Arigato." Sakura said. His head to turned to her where their eyes locked. There was something about him that seemed very dark and shielded but Sakura couldn't pinpoint it.

"Alright, people! Now what you have all have been waiting for!" Miyu exclaimed getting the crowd all riled up. "Syoaran Li!" Ear-piercing screams echoed throughout the tiny diner. Sakura and Syoaran covered their ears. Syoaran groaned. Sakura lightly laughed.

"I hate fan girls…" He complained.

"Well, must be hard." Sakura patted his shoulder, feigning disappointment.

"Yeah, kind of." Syoaran said slightly smiling if you could call it a smile. He walked onto the stage, which made the girls scream even louder if possible.

"I saw you guys flirting!" Miyu said playfully hitting Sakura arm. "You dogs..."

"Oh please," Chiharu said, rolling her eyes. "That was hardly flirting. It was just a normal conversation."

"But she touched him! That is a part of flirting so technically, it is flirting!" Miyu argued. Then they continued to argue like Sakura wasn't even there.

"Um, guys? Yeah, I'm still here, you know?" Sakura said, interrupting them. Finally, the girls' screams quieted down until you couldn't hear anything.

"Ok, thank you. Now, Syoaran Li will now make a decision on what lucky girl will sing with him today!" Tomoyo handed the mic to Syoaran then left.

"Thank you, Mrs. Daidoji." Syoaran said, flashing her on of his charming smiles. Wow, what a gentlemen.

You could tell everyone was practically holding their breath. "What the hell?!" Miyu whispered.

"What?" Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison. Miyu pointed to the person holding the spotlight.

"See the guy holding the spotlight?" She asked. They nodded. "There's a news reporter with a camera next to him!" Sakura and Tomoyo could see him too.

"Oh. My. God." Sakura whispered in amazement.

"The girl I chose is…" Syoaran said finally. He paused for suspense. "Kinomoto Sakura." He said. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Nani?!" All the girls yelled, including Sakura. Everyone, mostly girls, turned their heads toward the noise. Some were gasping, some were glaring. Even the spotlight guy turned toward her.

Sakura eyes widened. "I knew it!" Miyu and Chiharu exclaimed.

"Go on, Sakura. Remember, good luck!" Her friends all encouraged. She nodded and walked toward the stage. There was no feeling to describe how weird she felt right now.

She stood right next to Syoaran, on the stage. _Why am I so nervous?_

The spotlight guy turned off the light so that Syoaran and Sakura could get prepared for the song. There was quiet chattering from the crowd. Sakura was breathing in and out heavily.

It took all of Syoaran's might not to laugh at her. "You nervous?" He asked.

"I hate crowds…" Sakura complained. Syoaran laughed.

"Must be hard." He said. Sakura smiled.

"Kind of." Syoaran handed her a mic to sing with. _Did he cheer me up on purpose?_ Soon, the spotlight came back on. Sakura gripped her mic tight. Somehow she felt a little calmer knowing Syoaran was standing next to her. (Sakura was already told what the song was when she was told that they were gonna do a duet together, well, before she was told the change of plans)

Sakura sang first.

(Sakura)  
_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh_

(Syoaran)  
_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

(Sakura)  
_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

(Both)  
_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That´s how I feel whenever you ain't there  
that's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air_

_No air, airohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airoh a  
No air, air_

(Syoaran)  
_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

(Sakura)  
_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

(Both)  
_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
there's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
there's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air_

_No air, airoohhh  
No air, airoohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airNo more  
It's no air, no air_

_ohhhhh baby  
ooohhhhh It's no air, no air  
Hey ohh no aiiiiir ohhh  
ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
no breathingno breathing  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air  
No air, airohhh  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air …_

* * *

As Sakura and Syoaran exited the stage, Tomoyo entered the stage, while the rest of Sakura's friends came to greet them.

"Here's some water, and a towel." Rika offered. They grabbed the water bottles and towel gracishly.

"And that concludes today's festivities. I hope you enjoyed our service. If you guys are still hungry for snacks, you may go to Chiharu Mihara." Tomoyo informed.

"You're voices were in sync! It was like they fit together perfectly." Miyu said, a spark in her eyes as she looked at Syoaran and Sakura. Sakura lightly blushed.

"Uh, thanks. I think." She said. Yelan came over to the group.

"Sakura-san, would you be intrested in singing for my company?" She asked suddenly.

"I… uh… well," Sakura hesitated. Yelan put her hand up.

"Here you go. Come by my house if you make up your mind." She said handing her a rectangle card. She left out the door.

"She must be in a hurry or something." Chiharu muttered. Syoaran's 4 sisters came up to Sakura.

"Bye-bye, Sakura-chan!" They all sqeezed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"G-guys…c-can't breathe!" She exclaimed. They let her go as she gasped for air. They waved and left after their mom.

"Well, nice meeting you guys." Syoaran said. He turned to Sakura. "You, especially." Then he gently grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. Sakura blushed a deep crimson.

Everyone's mouth was hung open as he exited the diner.

"Oh.My.God!!" They exclaimed.

"If she's this red when he kisses her hand, imagine the possiblilites when he kisses her lips." Miyu laughed.

"MIYU!" Everyone, including Sakura, yelled.

* * *

**Finito! So people, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really liked typing it and stuff. So review! The song is: No Air By: _Chris Brown and Jordan Sparks_. Emi wanted me to do the Camp Rock thing between Demi and Joe but I didn't want to. **

**Emi: What can I say? Camp Rock rules!!**

**Juliette: And you call youself a teenager...**

**Emi: What? Teenagers aren't allowed to watch Camp Rock?**

**Joanna: I'm no critic, but I think the ending was a bit rushed. Don't you America?**

**Juliette: Acually, yeah, you kinda are...**


	4. Semi Kidnapped

**Yo, what's up America? I've come to update since I'm just _so_ full of energy…**

**Emi: (yawn) Why do you update at the weirdest times?**

**Joanna: Yeah, it's still… in the middle of the night…**

**No, it's not! It's exactly 11:00 AM**

**Emi: That doesn't change the fact that you update at weird times does it?**

**Well-**

**Emi: Didn't think so. So anyway, we don't own CCS just the plot some characters and all that crap, enjoy! And goodnight!**

* * *

Sakura fell on her neatly made bed, thoughts crammed into her mind. _I wonder what all that was about anyway…_ She sighed. _This is too much for me to handle. _Sakura held up the card Yelan gave her. _I can't possibly be as good as they think I am. Maybe it was a mistake or something._ She ran her fingers through her auburn hair. Tomoyo and Miyu were coming over, supposedly to help her sort out everything.

There was a knock at her door. "Come in." Sakura said. The door opened, revealing a sweaty Miyu and a nervous Tomoyo. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said politely. Sakura smiled and nodded towards her.

"Sakura! Why didn't you tell us you accepted Yelan-san's offer?!" She yelled gripping Sakura's shoulders. Sakura frowned

"W-what are you talking about? I didn't!" Sakura protested. Tomoyo turned on the TV.

"Oh, you didn't? Well you're all over TV." She said. "See?" Sakura and Miyu turned to the TV.

_"Last night, the world famous singer, Syoaran Li, announced an appearance at a restaurant called Fuuta Diner. From what our reporters say, a girl sang onstage with him. Nobody knows exactly if this girl is in the music industry but the name Sakura Kinomoto comes to mind."_

Miyu laughed nervously. "Maybe we should change the channel." She clicked a button.

_"Sakura Kinomoto? You mean the girl who sang with Syoaran Li?"_

_" Of course! I think what everyone is dying to know is, how is she, in any case, related to Syoaran Li? Could she be the secret girlfriend everyone is talking about?"_ Sakura turned the TV off.

"Can this get any worse?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo stayed quiet but Miyu, that wasn't her thing. Miyu got up and laid her head near the window seal.

"It can and it has. Look." She said pointing out the window. Sakura and Tomoyo got up and looked out the window. On her doorstep was a large crowd of people with cameras, microphones, you name it.

"Oh my…" Tomoyo said. Sakura slumped her shoulders.

"Paparazzi?!" She exclaimed. "How did they find out where I live?!" Miyu shrugged.

"Beats me. Oh yeah, there's one more thing." Miyu said, searching through her messenger bag. Sakura fell on her bed.

"There's more?!" She buried her face in her hands.

"I was doing my daily route this morning and guess who's in the paper?" She asked, waving a rolled up paper in the air. _Please be anyone but me!_

"You are! Oh and his Royal Highness, Syoaran Li." She said. She threw the paper on Sakura's bed. "Let's face it Sakura, this will go on for a while unless we have a talk with Yelan."

"Yeah, Maybe they'll leave you alone if you ask for security." Tomoyo said. But Sakura knew this wouldn't work.

"That won't work. If anything, it'll make me even more popular or something bad." Sakura stated. Miyu smirked.

"Well, we'll just have to take our chances." She said. She walked over to Sakura and grabbed her arms. "Chiharu!"

Chiharu burst through the doors and immediately grabbed Sakura's legs. "What are you doing?! Put me down!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo put her video camera on record. "Tomoyo!" Sakura whined. Tomoyo smiled apologetically at her but still filmed everything. Sakura sighed, blowing a strand of hair away from her face.

Chiharu and Miyu hustled downstairs, still carrying Sakura when they saw Fujitaka in the living room. He was looking at them weird. "Um, Mr. Kinomoto! Surprise seeing you here!"

"That's her father, dumbass!" Chiharu whispered harshly. Miyu rolled her eyes.

"Um, can we borrow you're daughter for a quick hour or two? Thanks!" They ran out the door. Unfortunately they were caught up in the crowd of reporters.

"It's Sakura!"

"Where are you headed to Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Do you have anything to say about yourself?"

"I shall answer answer these questions..." Miyu stated. It was silent finally. "When pigs fly in frozen hell!" Miyu snapped at them before helping Chiharu stuff Sakura in the car, Tomoyo following right behind.

Miyu got in the passenger seat and Chiharu got in the drivers seat while Tomoyo sat in the back with a steamed Sakura.

As Chiharu stated the engine, she said, "Wow, 'when pigs fly in frozen hell' That's the best you could do? That was a little elementary even for you."

"Oh no. That wasn't my best. I just went easy on them since they might put my picture in the paper." She paused. "Hey! What do you mean, 'even for you'?!"

"I'm glad we've had this talk." Chiharu said turning the wheel, driving out of the lot.

"You better answer me woman!" Miyu yelled at her. While they were having their fight up front, in the back wasn't so hot either.

Sakura looked out the window enraged. _I already said I don't want to do this! I don't want to draw attention to myself! I just want to live a happy, normal life! But do I get that? No. I get semi-kidnapped from my house, stuffed in a car on my way to becoming famous… yeah, so much for my happy normal life…_Sakura huffed. She knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help it.

Tomoyo, sensing her discomfort, put a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, if you don't want to do this that badly just decline when we get there though I don't think that'll make things better. But if you're happy…" She said smiling. Well, that was the worst pep talk of the century.

"Well, I guess I could give it a try but I'm not making any promises!" Sakura declared. Tomoyo's eyes sparkled.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan!" She exclaimed. Sakura forced a smile. She really didn't want to do this but she could try couldn't she?

* * *

**I've got to stop right there! I think I sprained my wrist or something. Well, I don't know but it really hurts. Please, please, please review!**

**Ciao,**

_**Juliette**_


	5. The Crazy Visit

**Oh yeah, there's something I want to speak you guys, my reviewers, about. Ok well, I think about a week ago or something I was searching for a good fanfic and blah blah. Then I found this really good one and no one had reviewed . It made me sad!! I mean, the plot was good, the characters were good, she updated REAL fast! XD She deserves credit no? **

**SO I WANT YOU ALL TO TAKE A LOOK AT HER STORY! RIGHT NOW!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! It's in the favorites; it's called **_**Divine Strength. **_**I probably have a habit of this but I don't put incomplete stories in my favorites… It's real real reeeaaaaaalllll good! You guys will do me this **_**one**_** favor and review.. right? RIGHT?!**

**Emi: Calm down… I knew I should've NEVER given you coffee…**

**Thanks, I appreciate it!! Anyway, I don't own CCS so don't sue me alright?**

**Enjoy!**

"Chiharu! Why the hell are we going so slow?!" Miyu yelled. Chiharu put her hand over Miyu's mouth.

"For the 345th time, it's called traffic!" Chiharu yelled. Tomoyo and Sakura sighed in the back. It had been about an hour and a half already and these two had been arguing non-stop. There really was traffic that's why they're still in the car.

"Oh come on, Chiharu." Miyu debated. "We all know I've said that for the 376th time. Geez, can't you even count?" Miyu teased. Chiharu was on the verge of snapping.

"If you don't shut up, Miyu, I swear…" Chiharu left the threat open. Miyu looked at her blankly before yawning and falling asleep. Chiharu finally snapped.

"YOU BLONDE BEAST! I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU!" Chiharu yelled. Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped. They had no idea how that was insulting but they had to stop Chiharu from killing Miyu anyway… even though she seriously deserved it.

"Chiharu-chan! Keep your eyes on the road! We're moving!" Sakura yelled at her.

* * *

The four girls looked at the Li manor in awe. Let me tell you, this thing was huge! There was a big, black gate infront of them and a very large piece of land separating the gate from the big blue and white house that everyone assumed to be Yelan's house.

"Is this… even a mansion?" Miyu asked, absentmindedly twitching. Tomoyo was filming but she eventually put her camera down to look at the mansion.

"Are—are we even allowed to touch this property?" Chiharu asked. She looked at the big mound of land. She poked the gate but quickly pulled back as if she just burned herself. Slowly all the girls tilted their head in confusion. It was silent.

"Sakura-chan?" They heard a voice behind them. The voice belonged to none other than Feimei Li. They all visibly flinched and slowly turn to the girl.

Sakura could hear Miyu whisper, "Run for you life, girl."

"Sakura-chan!" Feimei's eyes widened. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" Sakura opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"What are you just standing there for?! Come on in! Wei-chan!!" She yelled. The gates opened. Feimei grabbed Sakura and Tomoyo's hands and ran inside.

"And what about us huh?" Miyu asked. Chiharu nodded in agreement. Then Fanren came out and grabbed their hands, running inside with them.

* * *

"I'll go get mom!" Fanren exclaimed as she saw Sakura come in. Feimei pulled on Sakura's wrist a little.

"Gomen, Tomoyo-chan, Miyu-chan, Chiharu-chan. Mind if I borrow Sakura for a bit?" She asked. They nodded. Chiharu and Miyu were too busy admiring the inside of the house, Tomoyo filming everything…again.

"It's way bigger in here than from the outside…" Chiharu mumbled. Miyu and Tomoyo agreed.

* * *

"W-where are you taking me?" Sakura asked nervously. She just didn't sit tight with this girl… or any of Syoaran's sisters. They acted like weirdoes the last time they met. She didn't want her to come up with anything evil and do something since she was _such_ a big fan.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna eat you." Feimei said leading her down the hall. "We're going to Syoaran's room." Sakura looked at her confused. Feimei put a finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet.

They came to a door that was slightly cracked open. Enough for them to see what he was doing. Sakura heard a voice. He was… singing?

_"When we turn out the lights… The two of us alone together…"_ He sounded great! No wonder every girl liked him. Besides his looks I mean.

"_Something's just not right… but girl you know that—" _He stopped.

"Feimei. What do you want?" He asked from inside his room. Feimei silently cursed under her breath but put on a big genuine smile.

She took a deep breath as she cupped her mouth. "SYOARAN! I BROUGHT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled. He fell off his bed from the sudden outburst.

"Why the hell are you yelling?! And I don't have a girlfriend!" Syoaran yelled. Feimei smirked.

"Oh really?" She grabbed Sakura's arm. Uh-oh. "THEN WHO IS THIS?!" She pushed Sakura infront of her.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Syoaran asked curiosity shown in his eyes. "Oh I get it! She probably came back because she can't get enough of me, right?" He teased, while pretending to flex his muscles. Sakura and Feimei snorted at the comment.

"Hardly." Sakura said. "I was simply forced against my will and kidnapped here with my father's permission." Feimei looked at her then to Syoaran.

"Yeah, I don't think that's sarcasm." She said. There was a pounding heard throughout the house. Sounded like someone was running for their life.

"SAKURA'S HERE?!" She heard someone yell. Feimei quickly picked up Sakura and threw her to Syoaran. Sakura blushed as red as a tomato as she was pushed against his chest. Who knew she was so strong?

"Hoe?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hide her!" Feimei urged. Syoaran looked at the blushing girl in his arms back to his sister.

"Where?!"

* * *

"SAKURA'S HERE?!" The girls heard. Then they saw something zoom past them, making their hair swoon in different directions.

"What… was that?" Miyu asked. Tomoyo and Chiharu shrugged.

"I'm here." Someone said suddenly. The voice was soft and elegant yet firm and rough. It, obviously, only belonged to Yelan.

* * *

"Um… uh…" Feimei tried to think. "Well, I don't know! Just don't put her under your bed! It reeks under there! Nor the closet, you stuff waaayyyy to much stuff in there. Oh and not to mention-."

"Shut up!" Syoaran exclaimed. Wei walked in. He cleared his throat.

"Ms. Kinomoto, Yelan-sama is requesting to see you now." He said in a professional manner. All three teens nodded calmly as if they were all just playing around a second ago. When he left, they all freaked out again. Sakura had no idea what was going on.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sakura asked. Feimei looked at her then she closed the door about to explain but then there was a crash, as if something bumped into the door.

"It's better if I show you." She opened the door and three girls fell onto the floor infront of Feimei. Obviously her sisters: Shiefa, Fuutie, and Fanren.

"Oh." Sakura sighed. Syoaran was still holding her in his arms. "Um, you can put me down now." As if snapping back to reality he shook his head and put her down.

* * *

Miyu and Chiharu were watching TV in the gigantic living room; Tomoyo and Yelan were having a good elegant lady to teenage elegant lady talk when Sakura, Syoaran, and Feimei ran from downstairs.

"Oi, what took you three so long?" Miyu asked.

"And what were those noises?" Chiharu asked.

The three teens collapsed to the ground. This was too much for only 20 minutes. And all she did was get kidnapped and thrown around.

* * *

"So have you thought about my offer?" Yelan asked after everything calmed down. Syoaran and his sisters were told to go upstairs but they got too curious and started to watch from the staircase. Miyu, Chiharu, and Tomoyo were sitting next to Sakura, each of them silently holding their breath.

"Hai." Sakura said. Her voice trying to sound professional but anyone could tell she was way too nervous. Yelan smiled. That seemed to calm her down a bit.

"And what is your answer?" She asked. The moment of truth. The three girls looked at Sakura intently. Syoaran and his sisters were watching intently as well. Sakura debated on what to do.

_I have two options. First option: Say no, go home, but have the media trace my every step for a year or two, and have Miyu mentally kill me for the rest of my life. Second option: Say yes, go home, have the media trace my every step forever and … yeah that's it._

"Ano… sono…" Sakura tried to say. She could feel more pressure from the stares she was getting. She sighed.

"My answer is yes." She said. It was quiet until the doorbell rang. Tomoyo and the girls smiled.

"YAAAAAAAAY!!" Syoaran's sisters cheered. It was kinda of loud until the doorbell rang.

Wei automatically answered it and three boys, about Syoaran's age, stepped in.

In short let me, the author, describe them for you.

One had glasses, clear blue eyes, and black hair. He was elegant looking and very handsome.

Another had brown hair and his eyes were narrowed to the point where you couldn't see his eyes. He was wearing a goofy grin. He was obviously the only one who never took things seriously.

The last one had the darkest shade of blue as his hair color and dark green eyes. He seemed like the sporty and outgoing type but he was definitely intimidating.

"Yo, Wei! How long has it been?! Mind making me a sandwich please?" The intimidating guy said slapping Wei's back.

"Good evening to you, Daichi-san." Wei said, heading to the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Yelan-san. Do you happen to know where Syoaran is?" The guy with the glasses asked.

"On the staircase," Yelan replied. Syoaran walked from the staircase. He looked sort of annoyed to see him.

"What do you want, Eriol?" He asked. Eriol feigned sadness.

"Is that really any way to treat you cousin?" Eriol asked. Syoaran rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, why did we have to go out and buy all this junk again?" The guy with the narrowed eyes asked. Daichi and Eriol shrugged. "You know they say that if you buy over 30 items in one brown bag that it's bad luck. Which kinda reminds of how people made mangas. You see--"

"No we don't. So shut up." Daichi said, slapping him on the head.

As Wei gave him his sandwich, Daichi asked, "Hey, who are they?" As if just noticing them, Eriol and Takashi looked at them curiously.

"This is Sakura." Yelan said pointing the auburn haired girl. "She's a new singer."

"Eh? So this is Sakura Kinomoto right?" Daichi said taking a bite of his sandwich. Yelan nodded.

"And these are her friends: Miyu Takashi, Tomoyo Daidoji, and Chiharu Mihara." She introduced.

"Yo. I'm Daichi Jurini." The intimidating guy said. "That's Eriol Hiiragizawa." He pointed to the guy with the glasses who just smiled at them. "And that's Takashi Yamazaki." He pointed to the guy with the narrowed eyes.

"Yo." Miyu said to them.

"Yo." They replied. Ok, that was creepy. Did Miyu just have a tomboy moment?

"Yay! Sakura agreed!" Feimei yelled out of nowhere. Her sisters and her all yelled in excitement.

"You are gonna be in for a big surprise tomorrow though!" Fanren said. Sakura lifted an eyebrow. What did she mean?

"Oh, you'll see! For now, just go home and get a good night's rest. You are gonna need it." Shiefa said pushing all the girls out the door and past the gates.

"See ya next time, Saki-chan!" She yelled then slammed the door shut.

"Well…" Tomoyo started.

"That was …weird…" Miyu said.

"That was creepy, let's go home and forget this ever happened?" Chiharu said.

"Oh please, Chiharu. Like I could ever forget the look on her blushing face when you saw Takashi-kun." Miyu teased. Chiharu blushed.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Hmph!" Chiharu said turning away from Miyu.

"Awww, Chiharu-chan. Don't be like that!" Miyu pleaded. Sakura was still wondering what she would be surprised about but she ignored the feeling and followed after her friends to the car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, America! Make sure to review!! **

**-- Make sure to review Divine Strength as well, I'm watching all of you… (Don't give her any pity, she didn't ask me to do this)**

**Emi: So you mean you're doing this out of complete goodness from the bottom of your heart?**

**Eh? You ever said you were allowed to go on my fanfic… onee-chan?**

**Emi: I did. Because obviously you're acting crazy… like usual…**

**Only because you gave me coffee!!**

**Emi: A mistake, I'll never make again…**


	6. Ultimate Fangirl School

**Hey people! Sorry for the long delay! My mom shipped me and my sister to my Dad's for two weeks! He and his girlfriend didn't have anything for me to write stories on their laptop! It was horrible! Horrible I tell you!**

**Emi: You're so dramatic… and that was bad grammar**

**Maybe…maybe not! And since when do you care about my grammar -.-' ? Anyway, please enjoy this! I don't own CCS or any songs featured if any.**

* * *

"YADA!!" Miyu cried.

"Oh kami-sama…" Chiharu said rubbing her temples.

"I can't believe this…" Sakura sighed.

"No way…" Tomoyo sweat dropped.

Daichi laughed at their reactions as they entered the courtyard of their school. "Morning to you too, ladies." He said.

"The gods don't like it when people yell, you know." Takashi stated. "Way back, the Romans used to yell to heavens thinking they could answer their prayers for food and water until one day, there was a terrible storm. Not to mention, every time someone yelled, they died. Of course, the one's who didn't know any better didn't die they just.." Takashi talked on and on.

Everyone blinked, still listening to Takashi until Chiharu interrupted him.

"That's a lie." She said.

"How do you know? It didn't sound like a lie to me." Sakura said. Syoaran agreed.

"It's a thing called textbooks." Miyu laughed. "You guys are so gullible."

"And anyway, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Can't we just come to visit you without being interrogated?" Syoaran asked.

"But you're all wearing the school uniforms…" Tomoyo said curiously.

"Nice eye Daidoji-san." Eriol complimented.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Enough! Just tell us!" Miyu said, her temper strangely rising.

"It's not like we want to be here blondie. Yelan asked us too alright?" Daichi snapped. Chiharu gasped and looked at Miyu whose eyes were slightly twitching.

"Did you just call me… blondie?" She asked in a dangerous tone. In a split second, she put Daichi in a headlock. Sakura looked at Syoaran curiously.

"What does he mean Yelan asked you guys to?" She asked.

"Some crap about learning to be a normal kid." He muttered, secretly sliding his arm around Sakura. Sakura nodded but glared at him again.

"Hands off." She said, sliding his arm away. He shrugged.

"Miyu-senpai! Chiharu-senpai! Great news!" Three freshmen yelled as they ran over toward Miyu and Chiharu. As Miyu let go of Daichi, he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Brittany-chan? Yukari-chan? What's up?" Miyu asked. The freshmen looked at her excitedly.

"About practice, the principal said we could use the gym finally." They cheered together.

"It's about time that jackass let us!" Miyu yelled confidently. She high-fived Chiharu.

"Use the gym for what?" Daichi asked curiously.

"Miyu-chan and Chiharu-chan are co-captains for the dance and step team." Tomoyo told him. He looked at the sky then nodded as head as if agreeing to something.

"I see…" Takashi said.

"Are you in a club, Sakura?" Syoaran asked.

"Yeah. I'm a cheerleader." Sakura said.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S DAICHI-SAMA!" Yukari said pointing to Daichi. A bunch of girls crowded him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were famous." Chiharu laughed. Miyu smirked.

"Time to have some fun." Miyu said. "HEY GIRLS! LOOK OVER THERE! IT'S SYOARAN LI!!" She yelled. Another crowd of girls surrounded him. It kind of went like Miyu pointing out different guys until all of them were surrounded. The guys managed to get into the back-to-back position with each other

"Shit. How are we supposed to get out of this one?" Daichi asked.

"I don't know! I've always had security guards!" Syoaran panicked.

"I'm afraid I'm out of answers." Eriol said sadly. They all turned to Takashi who was thinking immensely. He whispered to Daichi, who smirked.

"Great idea!" He said. He looked over to Miyu who was laughing her ass off. "Hey, blondie! Don't think you can get rid of us that easily." He yelled over the crowd.

Miyu's eye started twitching again. "Just wait till I get my hands on the black-haired punk…" She put her fist and started to walk.

"No! Don't do it!" Chiharu said, standing her ground and pulling back one of Miyu's arms. Unfortunately, she was failing because Miyu was one of the strongest girls in the whole school. Yeah, that strong.

She kept walking until Sakura said, "He's not worth it." Tomoyo zoomed in on Miyu with her camera. Miyu stopped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know what? You're right." She said calming down.

"It's not working!" Daichi panicked.

"Try again." Takashi urged. So he insulted her again and she finally cracked. All the girls could practically feel Miyu's anger so they ran back into the school.

"We'll miss you, Daichi-sama, Takashi-sama, Eriol-sama, Syoaran-sama." They all yelled sadly. Said guys turned their heads to the dnagerous blonde.

"You are so dead…" Miyu hissed.

"Someone's busted…" Sakura said quietly.

"Oh boy," Chiharu and Tomoyo said in unison

* * *

Miyu dusted her hands in satisfaction while Daichi was holding his stomach and his swollen cheek. Forunately for the guys, Miyu only beat up Daichi. He wasn't looking so perky though. Sakura took a step away from Daichi.

"Geez, Miyu. You didn't have to hit him so hard, you know." Sakura said. Miyu grunted.

"Yeah, he smells like blood." Tomoyo agreed.

"Believe me… I taste blood too." He said, glaring at the blonde. Miyu rolled her eyes.

"Suck it up! You're a man, aren't you?" Miyu asked. He growled angrily at her.

"Let's just get to class." Eriol said.

* * *

**Yes. I am aware this one was kinda boring. Sorry about that! T-T I think this was more of a filler than a regular chap…**

**Emi:Well, it was definately short. Yeah… I'm sure you're aware of what time it is…**

**Yes.. As A matter Of Fact… I am.**

**Emi: I should sue.**


End file.
